Background Story
In the beginning, the universe was merely a mass of chaos. Rolling thunder accompanied by lightning raged across the world, while the hot and scorching sun baked the Earth's surface till it boiled. It was a lifeless world filled only with deathly still and dust. The scorching sun's intense heat lit up till even the evenings shone red, obscuring the glittering of the stars. The Father of the Universe couldn't bear the state of things, and immediately drew a breath-taking shade of white with his finger, as breath-taking as suddenly being immersed in cold water, wringing figures out of his imagination, the white light from his magic streaking across the sky encompassing small and large, and in an instant, it flooded the entire planet. Crushed stone flew in all directions, yellow sand obscured the sun, and scorching crust emerged from the Earth, as if exhibiting its own newly-born grace. This rebirth shook the Earth to its very core. A tremendous force ramming the Earth dislodged it from the scorching heat, allowing the originally dry ground to become soft and moist. Due to the tremendous force having struck Earth, crevices and rifts were everywhere. From the marsh-like ground, a crystal liquid poured forth, flowing into the rifts and crevices, becoming oceans and rivers, moistening the Earth's wounds. The Father of the Universe once again had the Mother Goddess sprinkle forth the seed of life. The seed of life secreted an outer shell while still in the air, and entered the soil as the "Crystal of Life". The Crystal emitted enormous amounts of energy, affecting all life-forms in the vicinity, stimulating all their life's energy, causing them to grow and develop at abnormal speeds. In an instant, green lifeblood sprang forth like the shifting of the tides, blotting out the sky and Earth. The people named the planet Vidalia to commemorate the Mother Goddess having created life. The forests were dense with plant growth allowing them to nurture the emissaries of life. The life and nature loving elven rangers appeared at the same time the Crystals fell from the sky. The dexterous skill and remarkable sight of the Elves made them natural marksmen, but they never even killed the smallest of animals. To thank the Earth Mother for creating life, they built a sacrificial altar, and guarded the Crystals with their life. Many centuries later, another life-form appeared in the forest of the Elves: Humans. They developed with time and gradually became the dominant force on Earth. They slowly began to poke their noses into the Forest of the Elves, and attempted to seize the Crystal of Life. Yet the Elves used their elven precision ranger to obstruct the humans at every turn. Humans began to develop hostility for Elves. The Earth Mother begot life, while life begot Undead. The hate of humans prompted Undead to grow increasingly more powerful. Not long after, the Undead brought their entire army with great ambition and swept all across the Earth in a bloody whirlwind, leaving behind barren wastelands and countless massacres. Many creatures were affected by the smell of death and began to change not only in appearance, but also in manner. They became violent and wild, unscrupulously tearing at anything they saw. A desert waste replaced a once prosperous capital city. It was then when humanity came to its senses and sought help from the Elves. The Elves buried the past and allowed the humans to enter their forest. The Undead feared the power of the Crystal, having no alternative but to surround the Forest of the Elves, but that's not the reason they desisted; they seemed to be waiting for something. At that moment, a ray of light appeared in the Forest of the Elves, the ray of light grew increasingly larger, emitting strange waves that spread out in all directions. Finally, the light turned into a mirror spanning a diameter of 20 meters. The mirror's surface looked like a distorted void; any light that touched it disappeared without a trace. A dark violet incantation shuttled along back and forth the edges of the mirror's surface. Suddenly, the violet light burst forth, expanding violently, causing everyone to cover their eyes. In an instant, the purple light disappeared completely. With surprise, everyone noticed where once plain hollow air was, now stood several hundred strangers with figures that flowed bizarrely and mysteriously. They were the ancient descendants of The Father of the Universe who inherited his vast magic. They had the ability to cast spells containing vast amounts of ancient magical might. Yet, they were a cursed race; their ephemeral life-spans not allowing them to take on their original bodies, that is, the body of The Father of the Universe. Mages, they were called. For centuries, they held themselves aloof from the world, yet their arrival today to this place of the birth of life was for a reason. The possession of the Crystal is their only hope for undoing the curse, and they came to protect their hope. The arrival of the Mages to the Forest of the Elves put the Undead just outside in a state of great panic. In one of the Mage’s hands, a bright light suddenly lit up, and in the blink of an eye, all other Mages followed suit, hundreds of bright lights glowed like a myriad of stars. The lights lit up the night sky, also signaling the beginning of the end of the Undead. Kargon's magic burst through into the Undead ranks and ignited into fireworks of destruction, and the Undead suffered a blow unlike any before and were thrown into chaos. The beginnings of a smile could be seen on the anguish-filled faces of the people. Yet those smiles never reached their eyes. The lamentations of the Undead echoed into the night as the magic's speed and range steadily increased. Black cyclones raged across the ground, its ferocity not even leaving behind charred remains of Undead. Black lightning and tornadoes reflected on each other as their speeds reached extremes. Suddenly, a crimson-blood light cut the cyclone straight down the middle, and at once, the piercing cold gale disappeared without a sound, and a terrifying figure appeared in their midst, beating gargantuan bone wings. Its black cloak couldn't hide its terrifying countenance. A gigantic, dark red scythe was suspended in the air behind it; dark lightning representing death shuttled back and forth above the scythe's blade. The normally slack expression on the faces of the Undead began to emit a pale blue light as soon as the Undead War Chief appeared, and the aura of the Crystals of Life no longer had the power to keep them at bay, the Undead War Chief took his Undead army and charged into the forest. The numbers of the Elves dwindled as did the Mages, and the humans cry tears of despair and regret. As the Undead War Chief began to laugh in madness, in anticipation of his impending victory, the Elves and Mages stopped their resistance, and the adult elves began to chant a song of elegant grace, and the bodies of the Mages began to light up in violet flames. Under the guidance of the Crystal of Life, they floated to the heavens as their bodies emitted a faint radiance, the hazy radiance going from faint to bright. The Undead War Chief perceived the new threat and vainly attempted to thwart them. Hundreds of lights lit up, like a clear starry night, not only lighting up the heavens, but also the hearts of men. It was then that humanity knew how insignificant their own power was; it was then that they became conscious of the fact that to protect was the true essence of power. As the Elves and Mages used the power of life as their guide, the Crystal of Life emitted a brilliant radiance. And in an instant, the brilliant radiance flooded the forest, flooded the night, flooded the heavens, and finally flooded the planet. Just when the people were about to celebrate, a deep crack spread all across the Crystal of Life, the rattling sound of the break waking the entire world with a start, and the Crystal of Life was broken into five pieces. Four of the shards flew off in four different directions, and finally the last shard, which was gold, floated down and laid itself upon the altar, dark, and void of any radiance. And the sound of the Undead War Chief resounded in the heavens, "I shall have my vengeance!" Category:World